The Generation of Miracles
by Cuffin
Summary: In which a camp is held, and unicorns are ridden. Mostly Aomine x Akashi but hints of GoM x Akashi and Gom x Kuroko c:


**So. It's been a while since I wrote something decent. And this is even decent ugggh**

**Well, enjoy OOC Akashi, unicorns and other shiz that happens on training camps.**

**ouo**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT own Kuroko no Basuke. I like to think I do but I don't ;n;**

* * *

Aomine was uncomfortably close.  
"Daiki." Akashi said, a hint of warning in his voice.  
"You fell." Aomine replied, almost hissed. Akashi felt his face grow uncharacteristically hot. He assured himself it was just the heat getting to him. The other members of the Generation of Miracles had their heads craned, trying to see from the small hill they stood on.  
"For being the captain of a basketball club, you sure are-"  
"Shut up!" Akashi snapped, looking away as Aomine messed around with his ankle. Akashi would be lying if he said he didn't like this one bit, though. Aomine never showed concern for him, and it was the same the other way around. It was nice to know that Aomine loved him, and not just for carnal reasons.  
"Aominechiii! Akashichiii!"  
That was Kise. The two ignored him.  
"Honestly, Akashi. This is a terrible way to get injured. What about basketball? What are you going to tell the team?" Aomine's voice was low as he prodded the most likely broken ankle.  
"Ouch." Akashi murmured, pulling away and barely concealing a wince.  
"I'll tell them that I broke it when I played you four one-on-four. And you tripped me over."  
Aomine laughed.  
"The only one that can beat me is me." Aomine said, but his voice wasn't serious, and his eyes sparkled.  
"Come on, the rest of the idiots are waiting."  
Aomine kneeled.  
"Uh."  
Aomine looked over his shoulder, crooked grin plastered on his face.  
"Well, Akashi? You don't think you can make it up the hill yourself, do you?"  
Akashi was about to shoot some awesome comeback, but decided to swallow his pride and climbed onto Aomine's back.

* * *

"Be more careful, Daiki!"  
"Who's fault is it that I have to do this?"  
"Shut up!"  
"Why don't you stop complaining?"  
"You're not the one who broke their ankle."  
"Yeah, I'm not the one that fell down a slope and broke their ankle!"  
The remaining members of the Generation of Miracles watched as the two walked up the hill. More like they watched Aomine carry Akashi up the hill.  
"They're like a married couple!" Kise said happily. Midorima grunted something and Momoi nodded enthusiastically.  
Akashi glared at the group as they arrived at their level, daring them to say something. No one did, fearing their scissor-wielding captain.  
"Put me down, Daiki." Akashi demanded, hopping on one foot as the tanned boy did as he was asked. Kise snickered at the sight, but soon regretted it when he ended up with more than just a broken ankle. Murasakibara grudgingly agreed to carry him. Grudgingly.

* * *

"Tetsu."  
Kuroko turned to face Aomine, but was met with a pillow. Blink. Blink. Throw.  
"Testu, you're terrible with pillow fights too!" Aomine chuckled as he easily caught the pillow.  
"You two are being too loud." Akashi grumbled as he flipped another page of the book he read.

* * *

He was interrupted minutes later with a pillow to his face. Anger bubbled inside of the red-head but he pushed it down forcefully. A little fun wouldn't hurt. Actually, it would. He glanced to his bandaged ankle before closed his monochromatic eyes and putting his book down. Calmly, he opened his eyes to stare at the other 5 members of the Generation of Miracles.  
"Who was that?" He asked, his voice calm, but not completely devoid of anger. The five shuffled uncomfortably before 4 of 5 hands pointed in the general direction of Aomine.  
Akashi smiled. Everyone shit their pants.

* * *

"Do you think you can escape me, Daiki?" with unnatural power, Akashi hurtled the pillow he held at Aomine. It clonked the latter on the head, and he stumbled.  
"Holy shit, Akashi!" Aomine yelled, "You motherfucker, what was in that?"  
The others; Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kise and Momoi paused in their pillow fight to watch the pair chase each other around.  
"Bricks. Training at night is best." Akashi replied, not even slightly out of breath as he chased the taller boy, averting his weight onto his good ankle. It was then that he tripped, cussing as pain shot through his body.  
"Eh? Akashi, Akashi!" his sight cleared and he saw Aomine leaning over him, his eyebrows knitted with obvious concern. Akashi let a small grin slip past his features before grabbing the nearest brick-stuffed pillow and shoving it as hard as he could in Aomine's face. As hard as he could was pretty hard. Aomine howled in pain as Akashi stood up in one fluid motion and placed one foot on the others head, stopping his pathetic rolling.  
"Give up now, Daiki?" Akashi said triumphantly."

"Sorry?"  
"Never!" Aomine tugged at Akashi's leg. A small hiss left Akashi's lips as he was pulled to the ground. Dazed, he blinked up at Aomine. He was close. Really close. Akashi sighed and closed his eyes, simply waiting. There was a click, then a blinding flash.  
The pressure on Akashi's chest was suddenly gone. He opened his eyes and sat up quickly, pretending to be slightly dazed before glancing in the direction of the flash. His eyes narrowed at the camera which Kuroko held. He looked to Aomine. From his eyes, they were both thinking the same thing.  
Fuck. The others were there.

* * *

"Tetsu, you little fucker, give me that camera!" Aomine yelled as he chased Kuroko around.  
"It seems that the roles have switched." Akashi said as Momoi bandaged his ankle again. He sipped on some tea that Murasakibara had made. Murasakibara made the nicest tea.  
"No, Aomine-kun. This is my camera. I have the right to refuse."  
It was funny, actually, to watch them. Akashi even put down his book to observe.

* * *

In the end, everyone was exhausted and simply collapsed on their futons.  
"Good night, Akashi." Aomine's voice was heavy with sleep as he reached out blindly in the dark. Their skin brushed against each other before Aomine's arm fell, and quiet snores filled the yawn. After making sure Aomine was asleep, Akashi dragged his futon further away, against the wall. He settled down, and with a content sigh, fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

In the morning, Akashi woke up to the norm. Aomine's long limbs sprawled over him. How the fuck he got there, he didn't know.  
"Get up, stupid." Akashi said and drew his legs closer to himself before unleashing a powerful kick to the latter's temple.  
Well.  
For Aomine, that was waking up to the norm, too.  
"Akashi, damn you!" Aomine yelled as he woke, shaking his head. His ears rang from the blow, but a wide grin was plastered on his face. This arose the rest of the members.

* * *

"Hey whaaat. Akashi, you're not going to cook breakfast for me naked?" Aomine asked, a playful smile on his face.  
"Don't give them the wrong idea, Daiki. It'd never cook naked." Akashi said, throwing a half-hearted glare at the other.  
"What are we going to eat?" Kise asked as his stomach complained noisily.  
"Well." Momoi started.  
"We really didn't bring much money." Akashi finished, sighing.  
"Eh." was the only thing that this comment brought.  
"So I'll be cooking." Akashi added quickly as he looked around the kitchen for any cooking utensils.  
"You're cooking, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, obviously startled.  
Akashi cocked his head.  
"Yes, Tetsuya. Is there a problem?"  
"No."  
Everyone was excited as it was the happiest they had ever seen their phantom sixth man.

* * *

Two hours later, they knew why Kuroko had been excited. It was totally worth the wait.  
"Ooh! Akashichi, how do you do this kind of thing?" Kise asked as he easily gobbled down his plate, eagerly reaching for more.  
Akashi, who was currently cleaning up the kitchen area (aided by Momoi), looked over his shoulder. The green apron clashed with his red hair and two coloured eyes, making him look ridiculous. No one would say so, though.  
"...Father taught me when I was younger." thus, the conversation ended.

* * *

After cleaning up, the group immediately went to train. This was a training camp, after all. Made for the Generation of Miracles.  
The previous day, they had climbed a mountain with 7 kilograms of weight on their back (this was how Akashi tripped over a rock -cough- his own feet -cough- and broke his ankle). Today, they would do they same thing but Akashi and Kise would be taking it easy due to their injuries.  
Halfway up the mountain, they stopped to rest. Midorima was saying, not complaining (his own words), that he didn't need this sort training. Kise was complaining, and he didn't even have a back pack to carry.  
Kuroko, being Kuroko, was not needed to carry anything either. He was the 'baby' of the team and even Akashi looked out for him when he could. No one complained when Momoi said that back pack bag would be given to the sixth member.  
Akashi reached into Aomine's back pack and pulled out 7 bundles, placing them carefully on the floor.  
"What are those, Aka-chin?" Murasakibara asked, eyes glued to the navy bundles.  
"Food." was the simple reply he got as Akashi passed each member a bundle. All opened the bundle.

* * *

"Akashi, you don't expect us to eat this... Thing." Aomine said, almost puking from the revolting smell.  
"She made it." Akashi said, pointing at Momoi before 'accidentally' kicking his little bundle down the mountain.  
"Whoops. Sorry." he said carelessly in Momoi's direction. The pink-haired manager looked hurt.  
"M-Murasakibarachi, do you want mine?" Kise asked politely, nudging his box towards Murasakibara. The purple-haired boy refused almost immediately after and then 'accidentally' stepped on the thing that Momoi made. Kise was pale, but he had devised a plan. He took a breath, stuck his fingers in the gooey stuff, taking a handful before hurtling it at Aomine.  
"Food figgght!"

* * *

20 minutes later, Kise had fainted, due to the fact that Kuroko aimed a shot at his mouth. Kuroko himself stood, covered with a substance that resembled mud (the monstrous thing that Momoi had created). Aomine had foam coming from his mouth and had collapsed on a log. Momoi was trying not to cry, Murasakibara was chewing on something, also covered in... stuff. Midorima's glasses were crooked, and he had stuff stuck in his hair which was clinging stubbornly on the green strands. And Akashi. Akashi hadn't moved an inch and was sipping hot chocolate that Murasakibara made. Murasakibara made the best hot chocolate.

* * *

By the time they returned to their cabins, it was midday. They immediately headed towards the baths.

* * *

"Ahh, nothing like a hot bath after a food fight." Kise murmured, sinking under the water so only his eyes and a bit of his nose were visible.  
"I wouldn't call that food." Aomine shivered. He still looked pale, but at least there wasn't foam coming from his mouth.  
"I don't think it was that bad. Stop complaining." Akashi scolded as he slipped into the baths.  
"You didn't get dirty." Midorima said, his voice resting precariously between annoyance and politeness.  
"No." Akashi agreed. And once again, that ended the conversation.

* * *

Even if they called it a 'training camp', they didn't train much. They were the Generation of Miracles, after all. They didn't need a training camp.  
So, after taking a hot shower, they changing into robes because they could and all 6 (Momoi went somewhere) of them squished onto the sofa in front of the TV and watched random shit.

* * *

"Everyone."  
5 heads turned to the voice, Midorima.  
"We have watched 'The Life Cycle of An Antarctic Shrimp', 'How to kill a Grizzly Bear' and 27 episodes of 'Pokemon'. On top of that, we've finished 37 boxes of corn flakes, 6 bottles of red cordial and 13 packets of Doritos."  
Akashi cocked his head.  
"Yes, Shintaro, is there a problem?" he asked, reaching into their last packet of Doritos.  
"I can't go on. We're watching National Geographic. Now."  
The remaining exchanged glances. Midorima had finally broken. That meant that they should probably stop.

* * *

"Training camp is more entertaining than it sounds." Akashi said, arching his back in a large yawn.  
"I agree." Kuroko a monotonous voice piped in as he re bandaged Akashi's ankle.

* * *

**Soo. Yush. I'm thinking on making this continuous ;u; **


End file.
